


Welcome home

by shark_on_main



Category: Original Work
Genre: Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_on_main/pseuds/shark_on_main
Summary: Elliott wasn't really known for making the best decisions. Whatever consequences he would face were normally small ones- no television for the night, having to apologize to others, etc. Nothing that really made a lasting impact, but then again the decisions he made weren't harmful to others.Walking down the empty strip of highway at one in the morning, trying to get anywhere but home, was one of the most impulsive decisions he'd ever made. One that had consequences he wouldn't easily forget.
Kudos: 4





	Welcome home

He had been walking for days.

Leaving home two days after his seventeenth birthday wasn't something he thought out; a spur of the moment decision at best. The most he had done to prepare was pack a bag with a water bottle, a few snacks, basic first aid supplies and around fifty dollars- the money he had gotten on his recent birthday. In his defense, he hadn't expected to be walking for this long. He didn't have a destination in mind; instead, his only thought was to get away, live on his own until he was eighteen, and then live his life without anyone else's interference. Walking down an empty strip of highway at one in the morning.. wasn't what he had planned on. The sign at the previous rest area said the next was only a few miles away- he _should've_ been able to get there before sundown. It would've been entirely possible, had he not taken a nasty fall a mile back. He had wrapped his ankle, sure, but it still hurt like hell to walk on it. 

After what felt like an eternity, he saw the sign advertising the rest area. His first point of interest were the showers- not the best, but better than nothing. Once he finished he stepped back outside, and almost ran directly into another man. He let out a surprised yelp, and quickly stumbled back, letting out a hiss of pain as he applied pressure to his injured ankle. The other man stepped back as well, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to startle you! I noticed you a few miles back, is all, and I wanted to make sure you were alright." He glanced at Elliott's ankle, before making eye contact once again. "I mean.. you're a kid. You should be at home."

Elliott frowned, taking a moment to take in the man's appearance. He was _tall_ , and fairly thin, but he didn't look threatening. Something about the other just seemed trustworthy. Elliott let his guard down- something he would soon regret- and responded. "I.. I can handle myself. I don't need to be taken care of, and I _definitely_ don't need my parents controlling me.. I'm practically an adult."

The other let out a sound of amusement, leaning back against the wall and peering down at Elliott. "I can see that. But, are you sure you don't have anyone that would miss you? Won't someone be upset you just.. disappeared?" He questioned innocently, tilting his head a bit to the side.

Elliott shook his head no, looking away from the other. He didn't see the questions as anything suspicious, and saw no harm in replying. "The only person who would care is my mom, and she's in Sweden. I doubt my dad even noticed I'm missing, much less my step-mother.." He shook his head, looking back to make eye contact with the other. He stepped towards the door. "I hate to cut this short, but.. I have to leave, if I want to make it to the next rest area before tomorrow night.." He fully turned away from the other, taking a few steps towards the door.

He almost makes it, his hand resting on the handle, when a hand suddenly wraps around his throat, pulling him back and slamming him against the wall. Elliott reaches up to grab at the wrist, looking up to the man with wide eyes. Trying his best to pull the hand away, but failing miserably.

"What are you- let me go! Get your fucking hand off of me, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Call your dad to come get you? You said it yourself. Nobody cares about you. Nobody's gonna come looking for you." The hand around his throat tightened, and Elliott's struggling only increased. He was beginning to lose hope of escape when the man suddenly placed his free hand next to Elliott's head. Without thinking, Elliott turned his head and bit into the hand as hard as he could. The man hissed in pain, turning his attention to the injured hand, and giving Elliott a chance to escape.

Elliott bolted from the room, trying to cover as much ground as he could without even thinking about direction. He was doing fairly well- about fifteen feet away from the door- when his injured ankle suddenly gave out under him. He fell with a yelp, tearing up from the pain. His attempt at standing was cut short by a hand grabbing a fistful of hair, turning and slamming him against something- a car, he soon realized. He looked up at the man, surprised to find amusement where he expected anger. Both of the man's hands wrapped around his throat, and he leaned in.

"You're feisty, I'll give you that much. Training you.. is going to be so. Much. Fun." Every pause was accentuated by the grip around Elliott's throat growing tighter, until he couldn't breathe.

Elliott tried it all- kicking, scratching, pulling at the hands around his throat. Trying to gain some sort of leverage. 

The man couldn't be that strong- he had to get tired eventually, he'd have to leave, surely morning couldn't be that far away- he couldn't do this, it was _wrong_ , he couldn't be serious, he- he had to- 

He couldn't die here, he hadn't done anything wrong- he's been nice, he's listened, he just wanted to be happy, please- _please-_

When he woke up, he was in a brightly lit room. His arms were tied behind his back, around a pillar. His legs were free, his injured ankle actually wrapped up like it was supposed to be. The door in front of him swung open, and he froze.

_Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting a cliffhanger in to possibly motivate me to write more of this,,


End file.
